


time for a swim

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, request, sexy when wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request: "Hi! Can you write about MC finding Jumin swimming on his pool? Can you do this on his route? Maybe he tried to cool down his head a little? What would be her and his reaction upon finding Jumin almost naked? 👀✨ Thanks!! "





	time for a swim

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

Jumin’s penthouse had it all. Multiple stores, a gym, a movie room and so many more options. MC had come there willing and she was happy to stay as long as Jumin needed her. He always offered her all of the amenities his building had to but she would have stayed even if he lived in an underground apartment like Zen did. She didn’t care at all that he had multiple luxuries there. She remained for Jumin’s sake and not because of his money. It had never been about his money.

It was always about him.

From the first day, she’d taken notice of him. Right from the start. It had never been about his money. MC was just the sort of person who always knew what she wanted. Some would say she had excellent instincts. Others insisted she was spoiled and thinking she’d always get her way. But that wasn’t the case for her. She just knew what she wanted and would work hard to get it. Sometimes it didn’t work out. No one could ever be successful all of the time. But MC understood the value of working hard to get what she wanted. Whether that meant a job, a particular outfit or book, or Jumin. So going to his home when he needed her was a no-brainer. Easiest decision she’d ever made.

The problem was Sarah Choi. The woman proved to be a huge thorn in their side. Obviously Jumin had no desire to associate with her. He gave much more attention to MC and had fond feelings for her, even if he himself remained unsure of what those feelings meant. So, no reason to feel jealous, right? Except she did.

Well. Maybe not _jealousy_. That was an ugly word. But possessive? Yes. That happened to be an uglier word. But truthful. People would say her feelings came from his wealth. They would always say that. Those people didn’t understand and didn’t know Jumin.

Her feelings ran deep. At first, perhaps she only noticed him because of his handsome face. Maybe his ridiculous jokes caught her off-guard. Who could really explain the matters of the heart? No matter the case, she fell for Jumin. Coming to his home, meeting him in person, being around him just solidified the feelings.

Then Elizabeth escaped and ran and MC stayed for Jumin. When Sarah came with the picture of another cat, that was when things took a turn. Jumin kissed MC as a way to scare off Sarah but it awoke that possessive nature in MC. And in Jumin, though she didn’t know how much. But his kiss just felt right. It felt good and soft, and MC had found her hands gently clasping at his sleeve, trying to tell him not to pull away. He did, of course. The tactic worked and Sarah ran as though they’d chased her.

And afterwards, Jumin remained a perfect gentleman. No more kisses, though MC did try to entice him. The night before, Jumin had been a little scary, physically blocking her and keeping her there. But she knew by the tone of his voice and the phone calls that he knew it was bad behavior. She forgave him and stayed in the apartment.

Jumin texted her on his way home from work. Said he had additional business and would be late to dinner but he encouraged her again to explore the building. Well, if he wouldn’t be home, she supposed she might as well. MC dressed and left Jumin’s apartment for the first time since visiting. She found a salon offering manicures and haircuts and made a mental note. Maybe Jumin might like her with a new hairstyle. Or maybe a fresh manicure would attract him? Probably not but she hoped someday Jumin might have that affectionate side, where he just couldn’t resist kissing her.

A boutique for shopping, showcasing clothing and shoes. A sign for a jewelry store. It felt like a mall, not a home. She headed to the roof, wanting to know the sort of view the penthouse had from there. Near the top, she found the gym and wandered inside. All that sitting around in Jumin’s apartment made her a little antsy. She looked around at all the equipment. Despite the later hour, people were there using the machines. Rowing machines, treadmills, weights. Everything to expect from a normal gym. Including...the smell of chlorine! A pool!

MC followed her nose, renting a swimsuit. Jumin said he’d be late so there’d be time for a little swim. Strangely enough, the pool was empty despite how busy the rest of the gym was. Well, more room for her. She went immediately for a diving board and propelled herself into the water. The weightless feeling in water had always been her favorite. The quiet underwater, how it seemed to silence the outside world. She allowed herself to sink down into the water, finally opening her eyes despite the sting of the chlorine. She saw a shape coming toward her, quite quickly. She yelped underwater, the liquid shooting up her nose. A powerful kick of her legs and she shot for the surface. She pulled the hair from her face, treading the water to clear her senses. The person rose from nearby and MC rubbed the water from her eyes, ready to give the person a lecture on proper pool etiquette. But then she saw it was Jumin.

“MC? What are you doing here?”

“Jumin! You scared me! I thought you weren’t going to be home until later?” She made her way to the side of the pool, pulling herself up to sit on the edge. Jumin followed and lifted himself from the water. His arms raised him without any effort. Except for the slight ripple of muscles. The water dripping down, following the creases of said muscles. She had to stare. Had to. Couldn’t stop herself.

“I apologize. I only wished to relieve some stress and came here to work out. I thought it best to not see you when I was so agitated.” Was he staring at her, too? Or was she imagining that?

She scooted a little closer, and reached for Jumin’s hand. She took it in hers, hoping it comforted him. “But, Jumin, you don’t need to hide anything from me. I don’t mind if you’re stressed. That’s when I want to help you, if I can.”

Jumin frowned, his wet hair flopping over his eyes. MC resisted a strong urge to brush it away and fought an equally strong urge to simply card her fingers through it and pull Jumin into a kiss. “Yesterday, I let those emotions get the better of me. I wronged you. I will not make that mistake again. I will control myself.”

MC withdrew her hand. “Controlling yourself?” she asked, suddenly feeling a surge of annoyance. She stood on the edge of the pool. “I’m not asking you to do that! Do you intend to always be in perfect control? In business, yes, that is the way to behave. But around me? Even not with me. In relationships, it’s not necessary. We should be showing ourselves to each other. How else could we possibly know if we’re compatible? I want to know you, Jumin. To help you, to make you happy. But if you’re controlling yourself? I won’t ever know the real you.” She took a breath and stepped back from Jumin. “I’ve been driving myself crazy thinking about that kiss. And how to experience it again. You’re telling me you won’t even allow that again unless it’s planned and scheduled? That’s not how it works. I don’t want you to be able to control yourself around me. I’m that passionate about you. I see you and I want to kiss you, to hug you, or just hold your hand. Am I supposed to think that you feel no such urges around me? If that’s the case, Jumin, then I think it really is time for me to go home.” She watched him, sitting there calmly. Her anger was spent now and the hurt at his lack of a reaction creeping in. Of course he was still learning. He didn’t know much about how to behave in a relationship. Getting so angry only hurt both of them. “Do you want me to give you some time to think, Jumin? Would that be better right now?”

He gave a simple nod of his head, a short movement, but said nothing. MC nodded in turn and left. She changed quickly and left the gym, heading for a cafe she knew was in the complex. She didn’t get far before her phone buzzed with a text.

Jumin.

Already?

“MC. I find it very difficult to control my emotions around you. Moreso than with anyone else. I understand your frustrations with me. I can only promise that I am controlling myself now because otherwise I would demand you remain with me all the time. I think of little else besides our kiss. You taking my hand nearly resulted in me losing control. However, these things are delicate matters and take time. Our relationship is young. I will not risk destroying it so soon. I hate that our first kiss had such an odious audience. I will not stand for our second kiss being anything but perfect. I hope you will forgive me.”

MC replied right away, “Our second kiss is guaranteed to be perfect. Because you will be kissing me. What could be more perfect than that?”

There was a pause, a long pause. MC made it to the cafe and ordered herself a drink as she waited.

“I am glad you did not say that to my face. I need to kiss you. Please do not tempt me. At least until the party.”

“Why the party?” she asked, a devious grin on her face.

Another pause. “You will find out at the party. Just promise me to wait until then.”

“I promise. But you can’t tempt me, either. Okay?”

“It is a deal.”

MC smiled into her drink. Maybe things weren’t perfectly resolved but she felt confident things with Jumin would solve themselves. She popped into the chatroom, just to see what was going on. Seven was already in, talking to Jumin.

Jumin: Luciel. I need to ask you something.  
707: Yah? You gonna let me play with Elly?  
Jumin: Her name is Elizabeth the Third and no.  
Jumin: I need to know the proper procedure for drying out a cell phone.  
707: I knew it! Your IP is different! What did you do?  
Jumin: …  
Jumin: I simply need to know what happens when a cell phone gets wet.  
707: Hang on, I have to find out something.

A pause in the chat.

707: OMG you dropped your cell phone in the pool?!

MC nearly spit out her drink. So. The perfect Jumin Han could get flustered. Flustered enough to drop his cell phone in a pool. That was indeed good to know...

**Author's Note:**

> trying to push myself and write new characters! is there a specific character you'd like to see me write? please vote in the poll! https://strawpoll.com/wpy1p92r


End file.
